Я оставлю этот мир тебе
by Asuka The Sparrow
Summary: Послание близкому человеку, которое никогда не дойдет до адресата? Оправдание перед самим собой? Объяснение, почему нужно было поступить именно так, а не иначе? В любом случае, этого не услышит никто, кроме него самого.


_**Я оставлю этот мир тебе.**_

Забавно говорить с человеком, которого сейчас нет рядом. Сказать что-то тому, кого нет - легче, чем тому, кто стоит прямо перед тобой.

Сейчас мы очень далеко друг от друга. И это к лучшему: ты бы наверняка начала меня удерживать возле себя, пыталась бы остановить. Не просто остановить - спасти. Это так на тебя похоже.

Да что там меня - ты не представляешь даже, как я порой безуспешно пытаюсь осознать то, что ты и Хейхачи и Казуе хочешь помочь. Ты протянешь руку любому, кто попросит помощи. Ты будешь пытаться искать любой способ, чтобы остановить чужие страдания. И даже эту войну, самый центр многих человеческих страданий - ты и сейчас выступаешь всеми силами против нее.

Но я - не ты.

По сравнению со многими людьми, которых я знаю, ты обладаешь кое-чем уникальным: пока за мной охотится весь мир, ты знаешь меня. Просто знаешь, какой я. Это плохой дар, он ставит тебя под угрозу. Как я ни пытаюсь тебя оградить - ты все никак не останавливаешься и ищешь меня.

Я... я ценю это.

Ты ведь понимаешь, да? Да кто, если не ты это понимает. Я не хотел переделывать этот мир. Все, что мне требовалось - это тихая и спокойная жизнь. В этом мире ведь каждый может найти себе уголок, верно?

Моя мать... она этого тоже хотела. Очень хотела. Но человеческая натура такова, просто такова: в нас сражаются сила разрушения и сила созидания. На чьей ты стороне - ненависти или любви - это дело каждого.

Но не сейчас. Не сейчас, когда каждый - ничего не может, не сейчас, когда вместо одного-единственного человека уже большинство вызвало новое зло. И это зло со мной разговаривает.

Эта угроза сидит там, во тьме, скребется сквозь стенки миров, разделяющие наш мир и мир потусторонний. Скоро Он будет здесь, Сяо.

Ты пытаешься остановить то, что уже нельзя остановить. Я не говорю, что эта Война - единственный выход. Но не я ее начал. Пока я лишь выжидаю, а потом... потом я все это закончу сам.

Я все время думаю о том, что его вызвало.

Невозможно жить без жестокости - это завещали еще наши предки. Надеюсь, ты еще помнишь из древней истории, что происходило во времена тех же инков? Или даже еще дальше - вспомни египтян, персов... С самого начала своего развития человек сохранил в себе натуру зверя, темную сторону, где копится зло.

Благими намерениями выложена дорога в ад. Мы люди, мы ошибаемся. Но в этот раз мы допустили слишком много ошибок разом.

Эта... тварь, она питается тем злом, что мы, люди, порождаем. Мы не можем ужиться, справиться с самими собой. С Ним нам тем более не справиться, если не успеть. Он разговаривает со мной - и я чувствую, как Он паразитирует на нас.

Ты одна из немногих, кто может справляться со злом внутри себя. Ты не даешь ему рождаться в своем сердце. Ты можешь считать, что я гляжу на тебя как на непутевого ребенка, и это будет отчасти правдой. Но я все равно тобой восхищаюсь.

Поэтому я буду ограждать тебя от этого кошмара, пока не покончу с ним. Такой хороший человек как ты, не должен пропадать.

А когда я гляжу на себя в зеркало, то осознаю, что у меня уже нет пути назад. Что ничего с собою поделать уже нельзя. Я могу идти только вперед. Пока я в состоянии контролировать зло внутри себя, я обязан выполнить поставленную задачу.

Как там говорят по-английски? iSalvation/i - спасение. И я прекрасно понимаю, что это означает смерть для меня.

Откуда-то из глубин воспоминаний я слышу твой голос, зовущий меня. Не стоит, не нужно. Не надо меня преследовать.

Ты ведь хотела исполнить свою мечту - построить свой парк развлечений? Тогда не нужно отвлекаться на мелочи. Тем более на меня.

Твои чувства всегда искренни. Это мне в тебе нравится. Оставайся такой, будь верна себе.

Но те несколько месяцев, за которые мы узнали друг друга, были для меня одними из самых светлых моментов в жизни. Ты сохраняла веру в то, что мир еще не безнадежен - и сохраняешь ее до сих пор. Я до сих пор так не считаю, но ничто не изменит мнения Лин Сяою, если она уж что-то для себя решила.

Я ни за что не позволю Дьяволу добраться до моих близких еще раз. Один раз я допустил ошибку - и из-за этого вынужден расплачиваться всю дальнейшую жизнь.

Живи своей жизнью и верь в свою мечту. Старайся добиться ее исполнения, делай все ради этого. Меня лучше забудь - не делай себе больно пустыми надеждами и поисками. Хотя я знаю, что ты очень упрямая, откажешься меня забывать.

Поэтому я не напишу тебе письма с этими словами, не скажу этого твоему автоответчику, и ты не услышишь всего этого даже при личной встрече, которая все равно не произойдет.

И я чувствую, что ты это знаешь. Я ведь для тебя не так уже безнадежен, верно?

Как только я закончу, Сяо, я вверю этот мир тебе. Позаботься о нем. Он все же заслуживает чего-то хорошего.

Ты сможешь.

Я в тебя тоже верю.


End file.
